IN THE END IT WONT MATTER ANYWAY
by mfraser599
Summary: What happens when the world is about to end and the government only chooses certain people to save well how about are favorite Grey's Anatomy Doctors General rating is T but does involve self harm and depression some chapters will be rated M enjoy. Story not yet complete updates will be frequent
1. Gone

**Cristina Yang (July 18 2018)-Zurich Switzerland**

The moon was still shining brightly when my hospital room was broken into I curled into a ball and didn't fight as a man with beautiful eyes wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me I didn't flich when I heard him say i was gonna be ok a thousand times I didnt know why I curled into him like a bird seeking shelter I also didn't know that theese moments would change my life forever. **Meredith Grey (July 20 2018)- Seattle Washington US**

When the man with blond hair and blue eyes showed up at my door at 2:00 am I have to admit I was frightend. But the things he told me were even more terrifying.

 **Alex Karave (July 20 2018)- Seattle Washington US**

"What the living HELL! You mean to tell me that the world is ending and your leaveing most of society to die exept for one person of every skin color and a few selected surgeons!". The man with blue eyes just stared and noded before adding...

"Be ready before dawn Mr and Mrs Karave."

 **Owen Hunt (July 20 2018)- Seattle Washington US**

So... Kyle I said to the blond hair and blue eyed man who had just told me his name.

"Who else will be protected by your new under ground safty?" Kyle chuckeld

"Mr Hunt its not safty you and a few select doctors are actully...well I guess you could say the future of mankind rest on your shoulders.

 **Amelia Sheperd (July 20 2018)- Seattle Washington US**

"My sister my friends" I was begging Kyle "I cant leave they will die!" Kyle looked at me.

"Im so sorry."

 **Calliope Torres (July 20 2018) New Yourk City NY US**

"Are you ready miss Torres?"

I hers Kyle yell as I packed my stuff and prepared myself for the 48 hour long flight to Only god knows where.

"Yes" I replyed picking Up Sofia and walking down the stairs

 **Jackson Avery (July 21 2018)-Seattle Washington US**

I had know idea where they were taking me. All I knew was I would never see April or Harriet again.

 **LOCATION L.A.X AIRLINE LOS ANGELAS CA JULY 22 2018**

 **Cristina Yang**

"NO I CANT I WONT LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME TO DIE I DONT WANT TO GO PLEASE!!?" I screamed. I felt two lage bodys press into my back I started to fight them then I saw Kyles handsome face in front of mine.

"Cristina I know your afraid your gonna be forced into this new life not knowing who you're gonna meet and where your gonna live I cant tell you alot... But I can tell you this we busted you out of a mental hospital your that important so relax Im not gonna let anyone hurt you I promise" He said running his hand through my curls.

"Its gonna be okay then he pulled out a needel and everything went black."

 **Meredith Grey**

"Its all gonna be Okay Zozo." I said trying to comfort my daughter I promise. I smiled at how my 5 year squeezed my hand and said...

" I know mommy thats what Kyle said."

I laughed softly

"Mrs Grey." I heard a voice say from close behind.

"Yes I said stifly trying to hide my fear."

Relax miss and take a seat no one plans on harming you and your daughter your safer with us than you would be on your own he chuckled adding Meredith would you like some anxiety medication for the flight it will keep toi concius its a long flight and with your previous history on planes we worry you may have a panick attack". I nodded

" Yes please." He handed the pills over with a glass of water. I smiled maybe this wont be that bad after all I though while squeezing Zola to my chest.

 **ALEX KARAVE**

Jo and I borded the plan quietly. I didn't want to fight and honestly Kyle had cleard up most my questions. I wasnt afraid Kyle also explained to us that if we chose we could have a child. I smiled at the thought of tiny humans but not just any my tiny humans

"Jo". I asked quietly

"Yes" she turned towards me

"Are you ready for this"

"Do I have any other option besides I have you thats all I need to be happy". I smiled at her remark and said

"I Love You."

"I Love you too." she said back and thats how I knew we would be okay

 **Owen Hunt**

I smiled at the man who was asking for security help when we got there wherever that was. The man said he and his fellow officers were interested in my milltary training. And needed a extra hand I agreed and then in the back of my had cursed WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SIGN UP FOR!!

 **AMELIA SHEPERD**

I sighed looking out the window of the plane Meredith please forgive me I silently begged dont hate me and mumbled as I fell into a deep sleep.

 **Calliope Torres**

I looked at the man trying to explain everything to me gently and frowned

"Will me and my baby be safe?"

"Yes very." he replied

"Good I said and we spent the rest of our flight in silence.

 **Jackson Avery**

I stared out the window begging for this nightmare to be over. How will I deal with this I already lost one baby I cant loose another

 **12 HOURS LATER**

LOCATION UNDERGROUND BUNKER SOME ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN

TBC...

 **RATE AND REVIEW**

 **so this strory may be a little confusing so lets break it down**

 **Meredith never had Baily or Ellis this is beacuse i dont enjoy writing about children also having 3 babbys underground wouldn't be very easy. Meredith and Cristina who is the main character lost there tight bond before Cristina was committed to the mental hospital but dont worry Meretina fans the twistes sisters will end up closer than ever Cristina became addicted to drugs and alchol when she moved ro zurich she also began to self harm she suffers from criteria anxiety post tramatic stress depression and has hallucinations this is beacuse Cristina has been through hell and back and realistically this is how a normal person would end up someoother stuff happend in Zurich but I cant say cause that would make me a spoiler Cristina Kyle Meredith and Owen are the main characters Kyle is an OC but i think you will love him Meredith will have a love intrest who wil also be an OC Amelia Jackson and Callie wont be huge parts of the story but they will have story lines I have not yet decided if this will be a Crowen story or a Cristina and OC thats all your choice I will update very frequently the only thing im not gonna change is Cristina s mental illnesses THANK YOU FOR READING**


	2. ITS A LOST CAUSE

**Cr** **istina Yang** I woke up in a large fluffy bed hooked up to a heart monitor.

"Cristina.' I heard a voice say. Turning around I realized It was Kyle

I tried to sit up but realized quickly I was straped down. I suddenly began to pannick the monitor I was hooked up too sped up in speed.

"CRISTINA RELAX OR IM GONNA HAVE TOO SEDATE YOU!" he screamed at me. While gripping my shoulders softly. I felt hot tears roll down my face.

"could you please undo the straps." I asked Kyle in a very quiet voice. he looked at me with soft eyes and stroked my curls. I knew I should hate him but I couldn't the way he spoke and the way his gental fingers toched me. I wanted more of him. I wanted his hands on me. God damnit Cristina you just met the guy stop fanacizing over him.

"Of course my dear." He said while loosining the straps and lifting me into an up right position. When I didn't try and make a run for it he pressed his lips to my hair and mumbled

"good girl, your harmless how could anyone think otherwise." I smiled softly and replied

"ask my ex." He frowend

"Well you will never see him again... I promise."

"Now lets get you into your acctual room so we can get you into the shower." He smirked while helping me up.

"We?!" I asked he smiled and then bowed at my feet

"Kyle Albert Phycologist Trama Counselor and Theripist AKA the man your gonna be stuck with for years to come probably longer so get used to me and yes I will be with you when you shower but if you feel more comfortable I will keep my pants on." He stood and walked me towards the exit.

"I need clothes." I said irratated.

"There at your place or should I say our." he replied

"Kay." I said walking out the door

Minutes to later we arrived at a decent sized white marble house everything was marble. I walked in the door I smiled knowing someone had reserched me. The walls were violet with a white trim the shelfs were packed with medical journals and surgical tapes

"Dont get carried away you still need a shower and we need too have a long talk he said softly." He extended his hand and I took it.

 **Kyle Albert** **Rated M** As I walked Cristina up the stairs her fingers wrapped around mine god she was beautiful. Her skin was like silk so soft and smooth and her lips so full and pink I couldn't help but wonder how they would feel wrapped around my cock and her body oh god that body her breasts were from what I could see from the loose hospital gown she was wearing were round and full her already hard nipples were as large as rasberrys and I imagined me sucking on that fruit while her begging me for more I groweld under my breath and her ass so full and round perfectly toned but not too large and there was the fact that she was so soft and quiet on the inside she was beautiful inside and out. I cursed my self how the hell am I gonna keep my hands to myself shes fucking gourges and now I have to get in the shower with her ugg I opend the door and herd a soft gasp come from her I smiled years from now i knew that sound would still be my favorite. She slipped in beside me but froze.

"Are you alright?" I asked she nodded before responding

"Yes but I haven't gotten in a shower with a man in a long time." her face turned bright pink.

"Its okay I got you." he said standing behind me and undoing the tie that was my only shield from her naked body she bent down to pick up the gown and her ass brushed against my lenghth dammit I felt it waking up damn go back to sleep but when she turned around so she could apologize for bumping me It got a full look at what was on front of it and sprung up with a firce ache. She looked at me and I saw a drizzle of white roll down her legs. I watched my body frozen to the ground as she kneeld on front of me

"Cristina..If this happens know me trying to give you space and let you decide what you want it will all be a lost cause I wont be able to contral myself around you." I begged her

"Shhhh let me take care of you relax." She said leaning closer to my tip

Her lips were so close damn just suck me already she countinued to blow hot air on me making my erection become painfull. loosing my patience I yanked her hair tightly and guided her mouth to my lenghth

"Open." I groweld.

"Not yet baby take me too bed." she replyed I didnt need too be asked twice realizing whatever this woman wanted she could have when she started too sit up beetween my thighs to get to my penis I put a hand on her chest and guided her back down.

"Look I dont want this to be a meaningless one night stand cause we live together and technically Im your boss and also Cristina part of that job is I need you too trust me so If you plan on fucking me once and ignoring me forever than this I gestured towards me on top of her

"No matter how delicious it may be. Will not be happening."

"Kyle im crazy your all hot and yummy and nice and really big and Im gonna see you every day its I gonna happen again now shut up and please fuck me!"

 **Cristina Yang** His hips started slow just trying to work me up so it wouldnt be painfull he lowerd his lips to mine and captured them biting down hard and then running his tongue over his assult to sooth them I frowend looking at his half undone pants and shirt ugh I sat up and gripped the collar and pulled ripping the front and exposing his rock hard stomache oh god I thought this man will crush me his month left mine and assulted my breast while keeping one hand on my other to keep it happy I smiled realizing how attentive he was

"Im sorry Cristina but we have to be somewhere in 2 hours and we still have to get ready so im gonna have to make this quick... Okay?"

"mmmmhmm go for it."

he aimed hiz penis and sofly pushed inside AAAAAA OH GOD HARDER PLEASE OH MY JESUS WOW AHHHH

"Good girl you like that huh?" he mumbled into my chest.

"YES! OH GOD HARDER WOW KYLE FASTER IM GONNA COME."

His eyes searched mine for permission I nodded and he grabbed my hand adding one last stroke before I came."

"Wow I breathed just wow." he smiled at me. And then I relized what I had done I sat up abruptly and threw on my clothes.

"Cristina hey wait a minute relax." he tried speaking to me

I ignored him and ran too the bathroom slamming the door behind me

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW CRISTINA."

"what is with you acting like you own me okay just stop."

It wasnt my idea okay its was someone else but we saw your history of self harm Cristina Im not allowed to leave you alone especially in a BATHROOM...you could hurt yourself."

I felt the tears come to my eyes

"Oh."

"Yes so instead of locking yourself in a bathroom you should talk to me and tell me how you feel."

Okay then I might as well I mean this man is suck to me like glue here goes

"It all started two weeks after I moved to Switzerland when I met him."

TBC...

 **Beacuse of Cristina's illesses she is not allowed to do anything by herself wich yes includes** the bathroom and shower. You will see the difference in upcoming chapters

 **Rate and review**


End file.
